Tout changer
by Tite-elfe-tout-fou
Summary: Slash HD, retour dans le temps. Quand tout est perdu, il faut faire des choix...la petite bataille avec tout plein de monde!chap 7
1. une promesse

Auteur/ Tite-fée-cinglée

Titre/ Tout faire pour tout changer.

Raiting/ Je mets pas pour l'instant parce que je sais pas vraiment ça varie selon les chapitres. Donc y en a pas, c'est général !

Pairing/ HPDM, LEJP et d'autres mais c'est pas fixés.

Note/ lalaalalalalala, j'espère que ça vous plaira parce que moi ça m'a trop plus quand je l'ai relu, c'est un histoire qui me traînait depuis pas mal de temps dans la tête mais entre le lycée et le boulot j'avais du mal. Donc bisous à tous et lisez bien.

CHAPITRE 1/ Ce qu'il faut faire…sans toi.

- Harry...tu...je t'en pris...tu dois me le promettre Harry... Je t'en pris.

Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy releva doucement le visage mouillé de larmes de Harry Potter, le survivant...les émeraudes s'accrochèrent aux lacs métalliques.

- Promets le moi Harry.

Le gryffondor avanca son visage et embrassa désespérément son ange. Il parcourut ensuite la ligne de la mâchoire et parvint jusqu'à l'oreille du serpentard.

- Minuit. Je te le promets. Souffla t-il.

Il redressa la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois. Une unique larme coula sur chacune de leur joue et Draco, après avoir essuyer doucement celle d'Harry, quitta la tour d'astronomie en courant et sortit du château.

L'ange brun le regarda courir vers la forêt interdite et s'y engouffrer, un sentiment de peur panique l'envahit alors et il se retint à grand peine de ne pas hurler le prénom de son amour pour qu'il n'aille pas là bas, où tout pouvait arriver, où il serait probablement retenu.

Le brun se retourna et se laissa glisser contre le mur, fixant son regard sur les pierres et laissant son esprit errer dans les méandres de son douloureux passé.

A la mort de son parrain il croyait avoir tout vu, tout vécu, mais il n'en avait rien été. Non content d'avoir perdu l'être qui avait été comme un père pour lui, il avait du endurer la maladie de Rémus, lié à sa lycanthropie, une maladie qui avait fait enduré les pires souffrances aux derniers des maraudeurs, une maladie venu dont ne savait où, il avait dû le regarder mourir, pendant de long mois d'agonisation. Et Harry revoyait toujours dans ces rêves violents et brutaux, le visage calme et pâle de Rémus, le jour où il avait rejoint ses parents et Sirius. Avait ensuite suivit Hermione, attaqué chez elle, pendant les vacances d'été qui précédait leur septième année, toute sa famille avait périt dans l'incendie de la maison. Tous. Et Ron n'avait pas supporté de perdre la jeune fille, qu'il aimait comme un fou et il en était devenu fou, se ruant sur les champs de bataille et tuant tout les mangemorts qu'il voyait, mais un jour...un jour il n'avait pas pu éviter un sort couleur émeraude que le survivant ne connaissait que trop bien, et le jeune homme brun avait vu son meilleur ami tomber lentement vers le sol et fermer les yeux sur ce monde de ténèbre et de souffrance.

Et d'autres avaient suivit, les attaques sur Poudlard étaient incessantes, Harry souffrait le martyre, Dumbledore, ce vieux fou que Harry était arriver à détester en si peu de temps, s'éclipsait souvent, pendant de longues semaines puis revenait et repartait, Harry était tout seul, enfin, jusqu'à ce soir de mai, doux et tranquille.

FLASH BACK:

Ce jour-là, Harry était à genoux, au milieu de la salle sur demande, transformé en cafarnaum monstrueux, les pouvoirs de Harry s'était considérablement développé et provoquaient de vrais ouragan quand ils n'étaient pas contrôler, et Harry devait se lâcher de temps en temps, alors il s'enfermait dans cette salle, et hurlait, pendant que tout les objets présent tournaient autour de lui avant de venir s'exploser contre les parois de la salle, et ensuite Harry épuisé, tombait à genoux, comme il venait de le faire là, sanglotant et hurlant sa peine sans que personne ne vienne l'aider parce qu'il était seul.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, quelqu'un vint frapper doucement à la porte, Harry ne répondit pas mais la personne entra quand même, et le survivant redressa la tête et se perdit dans deux lacs métalliques qui viraient à l'orage, un orage mêlant l'inquiétude et la peine.

- Potter...Commença Draco Malfoy, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le brun s'était rué sur lui et l'avait plaqué contre le mur, une expression d'intense fureur, qui fit peur à l'héritier des Malfoy, accroché au visage.

- Maloy...siffla Harry, les yeux réduits en deux fentes, ses cheveux noirs, maintenant long jusqu'aux épaules tournoyant autour de sa tête.

Draco avait du mal à respirerà cause de la main de Harry qui serrait sa gorge mais il répondit quand même.

- Harry, je ne te veux aucun mal, crois moi s'il te plaît, je veux juste t'aider. Le gryffondor relâcha un peu la pression de sa main et sembla se calmer..un peu. Je ne suis pas un mangemort, je ne serais jamais un mangemort, je n'adhère pas aux idéaux de ce fou albinos, et il faut que tu me crois Harry, je n'ai aucune preuve mais tu es tout seul, et je le suis aussi, alors je me suis dit...et puis...

Harry s'était maintenant totalement calmé, pas que ce que lui avait dit Malfoy l'ai réellement convaincu mais il entrevoyait quelque chose et une force inconnu, enfin en partie, l'attirait vers le blond, lui soufflant à l'oreille de lui faire confiance.

Finalement, ils parlèrent toute la nuit, de tout et de rien, de leur douleur et de leurs espérances si tenter qu'ils en aient, et ils firent de la salle sur demande, au bout de quelques jours, leur appartement personnel, et de fil en aiguille ils étaient devenu plus qu'ami, bien plus qu'ami, ils avaient même été lié par leur amour mutuel à cause ou grâce à leur magie respectivement très puissante et depuis il pouvait à peine se passer l'un de l'autre pendant une journée.

FIN FLASH BACK

Mais ça c'était il y avait une année, et aujourd'hui les choses avaient bien changés.

Poudlard n'étaient plus qu'un refuge pour quelques jeunes sorciers, les autres ayant été enlevés de l'école par leur famille qui avait fuit l'Angleterre, Draco avait dû rejoindre le camp de Voldemort pour servir d'espion et aider comme il le pouvait ce qu'il restait de l'ordre, c'est à dire 3 personnes et en réalité...il n'y avait plus d'espoir et ils le savaient alors ils avaient décidé de faire quelque chose, quelque chose qui changerait probablement tout, et Harry se dit, en se prenant la tête dans les mains et en sanglotant qu'il allait probablement le faire seul, parce qu'il avait fait une promesse et que minuit approchait.

- Draco... murmura t-il dans un sanglot...je t'en pris. Reviens.

Mais les minutes passaient et le blond ne revenait pas. Et quand minuit sonna au clocher de Prés au Lard, le serpentard aux yeux d'argent n'était toujours pas là, et Harry, doucement, sortit un petit objet de sa poche et le retourna deux fois avant de murmurer le prénom de son ange et de disparaître.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minerva Mc Gonagall, 42 ans, professeur de métamorphose à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard depuis bientôt 25 ans faisait sa ronde journalière dans les méandres du château.

Elle sourit machiavéliquement en apercevant la porte de la tour d'astronomie entrebâillé, encore des petits plaisantins pas très doué. Elle grimpa les marches et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, observant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Et à première vue, il n'y avait personne, tout était calme et normal... sauf peut être cette forme noire, au fond de la salle, qui restait immobile.

Le professeur s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit au niveau du jeune garçon, ou plutôt du jeune homme, qui releva soudain un regard dur et froid vers elle, une peur secrète cachée tout au fond que Minerva détecta tout de même.

Ce garçon lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un, des cheveux d'un noir de jais descendaient jusqu'à ces épaules, les traits de son visage étaient très finement marqués et son teint pâle contrastait avec les flammes qui dansaient dans ces yeux…si troublants.

- Jeune homme, puis je savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites à une heure pareille dans cette tour? Demanda la femme d'un ton sévère.

Donc ça avait marché, se dit Harry, avant de prendre un visage impassible et de se lever. Deux décennies d'un coup.

- Je ne suis personne et je dois voir immédiatement le professeur Dumbledore. Dit il d'un ton froid et traînant, celui de Draco...Draco…

- Monsieur je n'aime pas que l'on me parle sur ce t...

- Bien alors j'irais tout seul, merci quand même.

Et le survivant descendit les escaliers et parcourut le château tranquillement, mélancoliquement, jusqu'à une certaine gargouille trop bien connue.

- Ouvre toi, je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser aujourd'hui.

La gargouille fronça les sourcils, plongea ses yeux de pierres dans ceux brûlant du survivant et lui céda le passage.

Harry grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre mais au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte (sans frapper) il se ravisa et sourit d'un air tout à fait digne d'un serpentard.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- PATMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! BOUGES TOI!

un seau d'eau glacé se renversa gaiement sur la tête du plus beau mec de l'école, Sirius Black, 17 ans bientôt 18, les cheveux noirs glissant jusqu' au milieu de son dos, les yeux bleu nuit, le teint bronzé, le visage fin et joyeux, enfin normalement, parce que là il avait plus la tête d'un mec prêt à tuer son meilleur ami, James Potter, 2e plus beau gosse de l'école, les cheveux noir perpétuellement en bataille, des lunettes rondes, un teint halé, des yeux marrons, un sourire d'ange... et tout les deux avaient des corps de rêves bien évidemment, le genre de mec qu'on voudrait toute avoir quoi!

- JAMES JE VAIS TE TUER!

Mais le James en question, s'était déjà joyeusement fait la malle et avait rejoint la grande salle où se trouvait déjà sa petite amie, Lily Evans, un visage de fée avec les plus beaux yeux du monde, couleur de l'émeraude, joyaux de la terre. Les cheveux de feu de la jeune fille cascadaient jusqu'à sa taille, l'entourant comme une aura bienfaisante. Rémus était également là, assez grand, les yeux d'une couleur ambre magnifique, les cheveux châtain clair, le visage un peu fatiguer mais l'air joyeux, il faisait sans conteste parti de la bande des maraudeurs, et certaines filles le trouvaient carrément plus magnifique et plus adorable que les deux ex-prétentieux, ex parce que depuis que Lily était entré dans le jeu, ils étaient devenu sage comme des images, presque.

Sirius arriva 15 minutes plus tard, quand la grande salle finissait de se remplir, le directeur se leva, leur souhaita une bonne journée et un bonne appétit et les élèves commencèrent à dévorer leur petit déjeuner la tête dans les chou pour certain, comme par exemple pour un certain Peter dont on passera la description...

...Mais alors que tout transperçait le bonheur et la joie dans cette immense salle, de l'autre côté des portes, un jeune homme mince, aux long cheveux noirs, les yeux verts flamboyant, décida d'entrer et de par le fait, changer la vie de toute les personnes présentes et de beaucoup d'autre sûrement, mais...l'avenir ne pouvait rester inchangé et la vie était faites ainsi.

Il entra d'une façon très théâtrale, poussant les deux battants de la porte et s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la salle, dévisageant un à un chaque professeur avant que son visage ne se pose sur celui du directeur.

Le vieux se leva et demanda quelque peu sévèrement.

- Qui êtes vous et que venez vous faire ici?

Harry sourit au vieux crétin, un sourire las, triste qui n'annonçait rien qui vaille...

- Mon nom est Harry Potter, je viens de remonter de vingt ans en arrière dans l'intention de changer l'avenir.

Le directeur en resta sur le cul avant de se reprendre.

- Vous ne pouvez pas, vous n'avez pas le droit, tout ceci est dangereux et de plus vous n'avez pas le droit, c'est joué avec les vies de toutes les personnes qui sont ici. Vous n'avez pas le droit, vous devez repar...

Le rire froid et mauvais de Harry le fit arrêter. Le survivant lui lança un regard plein de haine et lui répondit le plus calmement possible. IL ne devait pas s'énerver.

- Je ne joue avec aucune vie, ou peut être que si, pour un petit quart peut être... il parcourut la salle du regard et s'arrêta sur ces parents et les autres maraudeurs qui l'observaientéberlués...Mais la plus grande partie des vies qui m'entourent en ce moment sont à peut prêt toute partie rejoindre le royaume de l'au delà.

Plusieurs cris fusèrent dans la salle et le directeur rougit de fureur.

- Comment osez-vous, vous n'avez pas le droit, l'avenir doit rester inchangé vous...

- IL N'Y A PLUS D'AVENIR VIEUX FOU, TOUT LE MONDE EST MORT, VOUS ETES MORTS? LES MOLDUS SONT REDUIT EN ESCLAVAGE ET L'ORDRE N'EXISTE PLUS. VOLDEMORT CONTROLE LE MONDE...IL s'arrêta un instant et reprit son soufle. Ca faisait très mélo dramatique tout ça. Je ne suis ici que pour tuer Voldemort.

Il se tourna vers la table des serpentard. La plupart des 7e devait déjà être mangemort.

- Black, Lestrange, Macnair...La prochaine fois que vous verrez votre maître donnez lui ceci de ma part, et faites le, sinon vous connaîtrez bien pire que la torture qu'IL peut vous infliger pendant ces réunions. Essayez de la lire et vous aurez aussi de sérieux problèmes.

Le brun leur lança un dernier regard d'avertissement, et se retourna vers Dumbledore.

- Albus, je vous attends dans votre bureau. Lâcha t-il d'un ton polaire en faisant une petite courbette.

Il se retourna en faisant tourner ces robes noires, comme Sévérus avant... et sortit de la salle qui était rester bouche bée devant...ca!

Harry soupira, il remerciait mille fois Draco pour ces cours de contrôles des émotions...Draco...

FLASH BACK.

Harry était assis par terre, devant la cheminée de leur appartement, entre les jambes de son petit serpentard d'amour, il somnolait doucement en sentant la chaleur du corps de Draco derrière lui et celle de la cheminée mais la voix de son dragon l'empêcha de sombrer définitivement dans les bras de Morphée.

- Le problème, mon ange, c'est que tu ne sais pas cacher tes émotions.

Draco avait dit ça d'une traite, comme si de rien était. Harry se redressa et se retourna de façon à être assis en face de son blond. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur entraînant le Dragon a continué.

- Tu montres trop tes émotions. Je peux dire tout de suite que là, tu es intrigué, ou par exemple, quand tu es triste, je peux le dire rien quand t'observant.

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Draco sourit et l'embrassa.

- Je suis très doué dans ce domaine, je pourrais t'apprendre...

Et Draco lui avait appris à garder en toute circonstance la tête froide, gardant toujours un masque glacial pour faire face à tout, même face à la torture, parce que Draco l'avait aussi aider à rester impassible sous la torture, ce qui n'était pas du tout à cause du blond. C'était de la faute d'Harry.

- Mon ange, si je ne te connaissais pas par coeur je partirais en courant ou je m'inclinerais à tes pieds.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup être comme ca, mais ça me fait du bien de voir la gueule de Dumbly quand je lui parle, maintenant que tu m'as appris tout ça Draco, il faut aller plus loin.

Le blond le dévisagea, intriguer.

- Lance moi le doloris.

Et le blond avait visiblement pâlît.

- Non.

- Draco, si je veux résister à tout devant lui, il faut que je saches avant...

- Non Harry je ne ferais pas ça, je ne veux pas le faire.

Harry l'avait observé et un mini sourire était venu ourler doucement ces lèvres.

- Merci mon Dragon, moi aussi je t'aime et j'aurais refuser, mais là ce n'est pas à toi de décider, alors soit tu le fais soit je vais demander à ton petit papa de le faire à ta place, et je suis sur qu'il en sera ravi.

Le blond avait encore plus pâlît et avait secoué la tête.

- Harry tu...

Mais la fin de la phrase avait été étouffer par un baiser passionné et plein d'amour, puis Harry avait repoussé le visage d'un Draco béat et avait planté ces yeux dans ceux de son serpent.

- Je t'en pris, je ne veux pas crier devant lui.

FIN FLASH BACK

Et Draco avait cédé et Harry avait appris à rester impassible sous ces sorts et impassible et froid en toute circonstance et avec tout le monde, sauf son Draco, qu'il n'avait plus à présent.

Il atteint la gargouille et lui lanca un simple regard, elle le laissa passer et il monta les marches avant d'entrer dans le bureau d'Albi et de conjurer un vaste fauteuil dans lequel il s'écroula. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et un Dumbledore très en colère dans toute sa puissance entra.

Il vint s'installer derrière son bureau et observa Harry un instant.

Le brun lui fit un grand sourire et se redressa.

Il y a un problème ? demanda t-il innocemment.

Comment avez-vous pu remonter le temps dans l'intention de faire ce que vous voulez faire, et pourquoi voulez vous tuer Voldemort, il faut être puissant, et vous ne devez pas avoir plus de 18 ans, vous n'êtes pas assez puissant.

Pas assez puissant. Vous avez probablement raison cher Albus. Mais…j'ai une proposition à vous faire, vous me laissez faire ce que je veux, et moi je vous laisse tranquille.

Vous croyez que je vais laisser un gamin arrivé droit du futur pour changer l'avenir alors que c'est totalement interdit, tout seul, sans surveillance, que je vais vous laissez errer comme vous voulez et…

Professeur vous n'avez pas le choix, parce que si vous me livrez au ministère je pourrais leur révéler des choses sur le futur et vu la bêtise du ministère il risquerai de faire très mal tourné les choses. Je vous le dis simplementà la limite, vous n'avez pas le choix. Je fais ce que je veux et vous me laissez faire. Point final.

Dumbledore était éberlué par la froideur avec laquelle le garçon s'exprimait, surtout qu'il avait dit s'appeler Potter, et les Potter n'était pas censés avoir cet air si caractéristique de la maison des serpents.

Vous êtes le fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans ?

Ha tiens, monsieur ne voulais pas savoir l'avenir mais me pose quand même LA question fatidique…la plus idiote aussi. Ca paraît évident non ?

Vous êtes bien trop froid, trop malveillant…

Je ne suis pas malveillant, rappelez vous que je dois tuer Voldemort, je veux le tuer, et ce n'est pas pour reprendre le flambeaux après lui mais pour venger certaines personnes, dont vous ne faites pas parti.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que.

Qu'y avait-il dans la lettre que vous avez remise aux serpentards ?

L'ange ténébreux passa un regard impassible sur le vieux dirlo et sourit, presque innocemment. Et à ce moment il pensa qu'il était vraiment un très bon acteur, parce que tout son être hurlait le prénom de son ange et réclamai des larmes et du désespoir…encore. Mais le survivant avait fait une promesse et il ne pouvait pas faillir car trop de vie était en jeu. Celle de sa famille en premier.

Et bien il y avait écrit, cher Monsieur dont je ne dois pas prononcer le nom, je m'appelle Harry, j'ai 17 ans, vous êtes mon idole et j'adorerai avoir une entrevue avec vous…Il sourit en voyant l'expression choqué et vexé du directeur puis reprit…non plus sérieusement…ça ne vous regarde pas, encore une fois, occupez vous de vos affaires. Vous n'êtes pas méchant, mais moins vous êtes prêt de moi, mieux je me porte. Bonne nuit.

Harry se leva et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Le directeur ne tenta pas de le retenir et Harry trouva rapidement la salle sur demande, il remodela la salle exactement comme l'était leur appartement et jeta un sort de façon à ce que personne ne puisse pénétrer à partir de dorénavant dans CES appartements.

Il alla directement dans la salle de bain, et après s'être déshabillé se glissa dans la douche, où il avait tant de souvenir avec le blond et laissa de l'eau glacé parcourir son corps, l'eau glacial rendit sa peau bleu tandis que des larmes chaudes roulaient le long de ces joues de plus en plus pâle. Harry pleura et hurla, il ne supportait pas l'absence du blond. Il crut devenir fou mais tourna le robinet d'arrivée d'eau avant, et grelottant il sortit, enfila un caleçon et se glissa sous les couvertures du grand lit deux places, vides de son deuxième occupant. Le brun ne s'endormit que très tard dans la nuit, et les cauchemars qui s'était amoindrit avec la présence apaisante du serpentard revinrent en force et assaillirent le survivant qui passa la pire nuit de sa vie…

Lalalalalalala alors comment vous zavez trouvé ça les gens ?

ZE VEUX DES REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS …. Sil vous plait !

BONUS

Tite-fée/ Salut tout le monde, bonzour !

Draco/ Pourquoi tu m'as tué dés le début ?

Harry/ Ouai c'est vrai ça, pk tu l'as tué dés le début ? Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn se roule par terre en hurlant

Draco/ ramassant le gamin ho calme Potter, alors réponse ? Regard méchamment meurtrier.

Tite-fée/ Méheuuuuuuuuuuuuu d'abord j'ai jamais dit que t'étais mort crétin….et en plus tu me fais dire des choses pas bien paske les gens y vont savoir des choses qui faut pas ki saches et…

Draco/ Donc je suis pas mort ! Draco saute de joie en criantOUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry/ OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco/ OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tite-fée/ Vos GUEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGCRKKKK écarquille les yeux et manque s'étouffer en observant les deux choses qui se roulent par terre en commencant une valse endiablé pas catholique du tout… Bon jme casses moià toute.

BISOUS

Draco, Harry, Tite-fée/ ON VEUX DES REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !

Draco / ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	2. sans toi à jamais

Auteur/ Tite-fée-cinglée

Titre/ Tout faire pour tout changer.

Raiting/ Je mets pas pour l'instant parce que je sais pas vraiment ça varie selon les chapitres. Donc y en a pas, c'est général !

Pairing/ HPDM, LEJP et d'autres mais c'est pas fixés.

Note/ ho ben ce chap est plus court mais c pas grave, je voulais le finir la ou il se finit !

RAR :Merci à tout mes revieweurs. Jvous adore. Bisous

Chapitre 2 : A jamaistout seul ?

Ne-jamais-crier. Ne jamais crier. Il ne devait pas crier, jamais. Pour Harry, il devait le faire, et endurer chaque seconde que cet enfoiré qui leur avait pourrit la vie lui faisait endurer.

Le seigneur des ténèbres eut un sourire malsain et observa un instant Draco résister au doloris.

Alors comme ca, on pense pouvoir me résister. Le lord Noir eut un éclat de rire sinistre et planta ses yeux dans les lacs d'argents du serpentard.

Tu m'as trahit, Draco. Tu nous as tous trahit. Et tu vas en subir les conséquences. Je n'aime pas les traitres Draco, et tu en est un. Tu as renié ton nom, ton honneur et ta famille pour te tourner vers ce sang impur de Potter. Ce petit emmerdeur qui ne sera bientôt plus rien de plus qu'un tas de poussière.

Malgré la douleur, Draco se permit un sourire.

J'en doute…murmura t-il entre ses dents…Harry est mille fois plus fort que vous, et il vous battra.

Et à nouveau ce rire cruel.

Et encore un sort de douleur.

Puis un sort vert.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DRACOOOOOOOOOOO ! Harry hurla comme un fou en se redressant sur son lit. Il enleva les couvertures qui s'était enroulé autour de lui et se leva précipitamment avant de tomber au sol, ses jambes ne pouvant le soutenir.

Seigneur non…Merlin par pitié Draco. Draco, Draco. Non par Merlin. Je vous en prie.

Le survivant sanglota pendant des heures, de longues heures. Ne sachant quelle heure, justement il était et s'en foutant royalement. Il avait abandonné son ange et il s'était fait tué, il était mort. Son dragon, son amour était mort…Mort.

NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! non,non,non,non. Harry répétait inlassablement ces paroles en secouant la tête, tremblant de tout son être. Il était comme fou, il était fou. Il venait de le voir mourir, de le voir mourir. De le voir mourir.

Un dernier sanglot transperca la pièce qui était devenu silencieuse, puis Harry, prit d'une soudaine impulsion, se redressa et après avoir prit une douche rapide sortie de ses appartements.

Draco avait fait ça pour lui. Draco s'était sacrifié pour lui et Draco croyait en lui. Alors pour lui, il le ferait. Il se battrait. Il tuerait ce fumier. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il pouvait très bien y laisser la vie, du moment qu'il le tuaitça lui allait.

Mr Potter. Harry s'arrêta et se retourna. Le professeur Mc Gonagall, 20 ans plus jeune était là devant lui.

Oui. Dit il d'un air assuré. Mettant comme Draco le lui avait appris, ces douleurs dans un coin de sa tête. Ou plutôt dans ce cas précis, tentant de libérer un coin de sa tête de la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Le professeur Dumbledore est d'accord par rapport à ce que vous lui avez dit hier soir, mais il vous interdit de parler avec n'importe quel élève, est ce clair ?

La sorcière le regarda par-dessus ces lunettes d'un air sévère mais Harry n'y prêta même pas attention. Il fronça les sourcils et lui répondit d'un ton polaire.

Et bien vous direz à ce cher Albus que si il veut me dire quelque chose, qu'il me le dise directement et que je ne ferais rien de ce qu'il m'a demandé. Je parlerai si je le veux et à qui je veux.

Vous n'oserez pas. Mc Gonagall semblait outré et Harry n'avait pas envie d'argumenter, pas maintenant. Alors il tourna les talons et marcha rapidement jusqu'à atteindre les portes du château. Il alla jusqu'au bord du lac et s'y assit

Arriverait il à le faire ? Il avait ses parents ici, il avait Sirius et Rémus. Il avait Sévérus. Même Mc Go pouvait l'aider.

_N'abandonnes jamais, mon ange. Quoiqu'il se passe, il faut toujours positiver, parce qu'au plus noir de ta vie, il y aura toujours une petite lumière qui viendra à toi et que tu devras exploiter. C'est elle qui te sauvera. Crois moi mon ange. Toi tu m'as sauvé, tu as été ma lumière._

Une fine larme glissa le long de la joue du survivant.

Draco… murmura t-il. Mais il se reprit avant de se laisser submerger de nouveau par le désespoir. Tout les gens qu'il venait de citer serait sa lumière…

Excuse moi.

Le brun se retourna d'un cou en se relevant pour se retrouver face à son reflet…avec des yeux noisettes. Le jeune homme en face de lui resta un instant bouche bée et Harry s'aperçut qu'il était entouré de Rémus, Sirius et…Peter.Les yeux de Harry virèrent au vert foncé presque noir et il se concentra un instant sur le rat, jusqu'à ressentir une vive douleur à sa cicatrice. Il réduit ses yeux en fente et s'adressa directement au rat.

Alors tu l'es déjà. Siffla t-il.

Le rat sembla stupéfié puis il ouvrit de grands yeux horrifié et commença à bégayer.

Déjà quoi ? Demanda Sirius. La méfiance émanant de tout son être.

Harry eut un sourire méchant à l'encontre du rat qui reculait de plus en plus.

Voyons Queudver dis leur. Pourquoi as-tu si peur ?...Ou plutôt de quoi as-tu peur ? reprit-il. Est-ce de la réaction de tes « meilleurs » amis ?...Ou est ce parce que tu es mort de trouille rien qu'à la pensée de ce que va te faire ton cher maître quand il va apprendre que tu t'es fait démasqué? cracha t-il enfin.

Rémus, Sirius et James ouvrirent de grands yeux choqués. Peter lui, reculait de plus en plus vite. Il finit par se retourner et courir jusqu'au château.

J'ai peur de comprendre …souffla Rémus.

Et bien n'ais pas peur Rémus, il n'y a rien de plus vrai. Ce petit connard de rat est un traitre…

C'est impossible…Fit James, choqués.

C'est l'un des plus fidèles mangemorts de Voldemort, James. Dit-il froidement.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

Et pourquoi te ferions nous confiance ? A toi, que l'on ne connaît même pas, qui nous dit que ce n'est pas toi le mangemort au bottes de Voldemort ? Sirius avait parlé d'une voix aussi glacial que Harry savait le faire et ce qu'il dità défaut de lui faire mal, parce qu'il était dans l'incapacité pour le moment, de ressentir la moindre douleur à part celle que lui causait la mort de Drago, le plongea dans une colère sourde qu'il tenta vainement de caché.

Sirius. Harry planta ses yeux dans les pupilles de son parain. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe. Peter est un traitre, et il l'a prouvè lorsqu'il a donné à Voldemort de son plein gré, alors qu'il était le gardien du secret de mes parents, le lieu où ils se cachaient, les conduisant à leur mort, il l'a prouvé en faisant croire que tu l'avais tuer, lui plus douze moldus, te condamnant à vie à Azkaban, alors que c'était lui. Il l'a prouvé en ramenant Voldemort au pouvoir, en tuant un adolescent de 17 ans, Cédric Diggory, je crois que son père et se mère doivent être encore ici, il l'a prouvé en tuant mon meilleur ami. Sirius. Crois ce que tu veux, je m'en fou, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre. La seule chose pour laquelle je suis là, c'est pour tuer ce fumier, après je m'en fou. Je voudrais…Je voudrais…Il passa une main nerveuse dans ces cheveux. La fatigue et la tristesse l'envahissaient. Je crois que je voudrai être tranquille, dans le silence, loin de tout les hurlement qui bourdonne dans mes oreilles à chaque seconde, reprit il parlant plus à lui-même et ayant probablement oublié qui il avait en face de lui, je crois que je voudrais mourir. La mort serait une juste compensation non ? Mais je ne sais pas si je les retrouverai, ce que j'ai connu, parce que d'un certain côté ils n'existent pas, pas encore. Alors est ce que je les retrouverai, Sev, Mione, Rem, Sirius, Ron, George, Charlie, Bill, Mc Go, Tonks, Blaise, Fred…Draco…Tous. Il sembla reprendre conscience, et les larmes aux yeux se retourna vers les 3 autres qui le regardait, complètement déboussolés, choqués, pétrifié de peine. Vous croyez que je les reverrais ? Demanda t-il sérieusement, laissant une larme, encore une, couler sur son visage.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et rentra d'un pas vif dans le château. Il se mit ensuite à courir, le plus vite possible, et atteint enfin son appart dans lequel il s'engouffra, il referma la porte, la salle était comme il le fallait, tout était en place, il se traîna au milieu et hurla. Il hurla pendant longtemps, la pièce semblant remplit d'électricité magique, tout les objets gravitant autour de lui avant de finir, finalement, quand Harry s'écroula, par s'exploser contre les murs avec une force incroyable.

Puis tout redevint calme, un silence lourd envahit la pièce, et le survivant toujours à genoux, s'allongea et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tentant de reprendre ses forces, de récupérer un peu de vie.

Mais il n'en avait plus…Draco était parti.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tite-fée-cinglé/ Voilààààààààààà, c finit !2e chapitre terminé. Plus court que le un je le reconnais mais je trouve que ca faisait bien de le finir comme ca et…

Draco/ ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…

Tite-fée-cinglée/ Draco, bordel qu'est ce qu'y a…encore.

Harry/ Ce qu'il y a ? Ce qu'il y a ? Tu oses demandé ce qu'il y a ? Yuex très pas gentil du tout

Tite-fée-cinglée/ Levant un sourcil moqueur Oui j'ose mon cher. Pourquoi ? What is the Problem ? What about ?

Draco/ Tu m'as tuééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé !méchante, méchante , méchante !

Harry/allant consoler son cher et tendre Voilà ce qu'il y a. Pk ta fai ca ?

Tite-fée-conglée/ Est-ce qu'il a été mentinonné dans ce chapitre que Draco était mortà ce que j'ai relu, il y a eu soit, la mention d'un sort vert,mais rien de plus…hum…merde. Vous me faire dire des choses pas bien. Hooooooooooooo faites chier.

Draco/ Donc je suis vivant ? OUaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Harry/ Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Tite-fée-cinglée/se prenant la tête dans les mains Va-t-on finir chaque chap avec ca ? Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigningningnin. Bon moi jvais me coucher.

Les 3/ ON VEUX DES REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Draco/ imitant la fille dans la pube pour l'oréal Parce que je le vaut bien

Harry/ Ben non t mort, crétin.

Draco/ Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Tite-fée-cinglée/ Non vraiment tout ceci me désespère, bonne nuit.

Harry, Draco/ Bonne nuit fée !

Bisous à tous et oubliez pas les reviews !


	3. Une aide

Titre/Tout changer.

Auteur/Tite-fée-cinglée ou Tite-elfe-tout-fou. Ce dépend des jours, de l'humeur...

Pairing/ Général, y a rien de bien méchant!

Raiting/ C'est toujours un slash HPDM bien qu'on est du mal à le voir!lalalalalala! Enfin je vous rassures...En fait non, pas envie!

NOTE/ Dsl mais ce chapitre est court, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes (vous me direz c'est ta première fic donc pk habitude?Keunénie, il est fort possible que moi même est déjà publié sous un autre nom...Aprés tout, une rose embaumerait tout autant sous un autre nom! Vive Roméo et Juliette, la scène du balcon!) Donc ce chap est court mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes...J'ai été au manif à Paris, c'était d'ailleurs trop bien...J'ai été pas mal malade..baisse de tension, manque de sommeil...J'ai mes oraux blancs et je dois réviser...enfin tout un tas de choses qui ne m'empêche pas de vous présentez mes plus plates excuses!PARDONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN de la courceur de ces chapitres qui ne sont pas égales à mon inspiration, pardon de la trahir ainsi...Ho c'est bo et poétique!Bon allez, Bisous. Ha et puis si ca vous amuses esssayez dc de deviner qui je suis sous mon autre pseudo! Indice: Ya pas mal de slash, quelques OS et des retours dans le temps. L'un de mes héros s'appelle Lily.

BISOUS

Chapitre 3/ Un peu d'aide.

Harry ne revit pas les maraudeurs ce jour-là, il évitait d'ailleurs tout le monde comme la peste, ne voulant pas parler ou être interroger par qui que ce soit. Il s'était réfugier dans une des tours nord du château, où personne, pratiquement ne venait jamais. Il était assis dans un large fauteuil, recroquevillé sur lui même et concentré à essayer de sentir Voldemort. Et à sa plus grande horreur il s'apercut qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Il passa sa main sur son visage d'un geste las.

- Putain de merde, pitié! MERDE.

Il bascula en avant et cala sa tête dans ses mains. Ca ne pouvait pas être ainsi, son lien avec Voldemort ne pouvait pas s'être "annulé" en remontant le temps.

D'accord, rien ne s'était encore passé mais un lien aussi fort ne pouvait pas réellement se briser comme ca, c'était irréel.

Il se forca à réfléchir pendant longtemps, refoulant le visage de Draco qui l'assaillait sans cesse. Il ne devait pas craquer, pour lui, il ne devait pas craquer.

Il devait voir Lucian, Lucian pourrait l'aider, Lucian saurait ce qu'il faut faire, Lucian pourrait lui dire si oui ou non, le lien était définitivement rompu ou simplement temporairement suspendu.

Mais d'abord il fallait trouvé Lucian, et trouvé un putain de vampire schizophrène, mégalomane, égocentrique et omnubilé par la saveur du sang humain des différentes races de people, c'est à dire qu'il parcourait joyeusement le monde pour gouter le sang de chaque pays...enfin bref ce type était timbré mais absolument adorable et irremplacable. Il était mort là bas, comme tout les autres mais ici il n'hésiterait pas à l'aider lui, et peut être qu'Ethan et Valerian se joindraient à eux pour l'aider.

- Putain, et je le trouves où?

Harry se leva et descendit les marches doucement, il parcourut plusieurs couloirs et allait entamé la montée jusqu'à la tour des hiboux quand la voix du directeur l'interpella.

- Monsieur Potter. Harry se retourna et fixa son directeur d'un air hautain. Vous avez parlè à votre père, et à ses amis, vous avez brisé leur amitié, leur avenir.

- Arrêtez avec vos grandes phrases, quel amitié, Pettigrew est un mangemort, quel avenir, mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an, trois ans après leur sorti de Poudlard, et Sirius a fini à Azkaban la même époque, condamné à vie alors qu'il était innocent, laissant Rémus dans une solitude terrible. Vous ne savez rien du futur, vous n'imaginez même pas par quoi les gens qui m'ont entouré sont passés. Je sais ce que je risque, ce que je fais risquez au monde en venant ici, mais je sais aussi que si j'arrives à changer certaines choses, voir à détruire la cause du problème rien ne sera pareil et vous vivrez tous beaucoup mieux.

Sur ce le survivant lanca un dernier regard glacial, assorti à sa voix, à Dumbledore et grimpa les escalier, il trouva une chouette qui lui plaisait bien, prit un papier et griffona quelques mots avant d'accrocher la lettre à la patte de la chouette.

- Trouves Lucian ma belle.

La chouette s'envola, Harry la regarda voler un moment, repensant à Hedwige, puis quand le point eut disparu à l'horizon il fit volte face et redescendit les marches avant de rejoindre rapidement son appartement. La tête lui tournait et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes, pourquoi?

Fatigues, stress, déséspoir, horreur, lassitude,douleur...

Il entra et se jeta sur son lit, il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'il s'endormait.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et sortit rapidement de cet appartement qui lui rappelait trop de souvenir de Lui. Il parcourut les couloirs sombres du château et allait entrer dans la bibliothèque quand une main l'attira en arrière et le conduisit jusqu'à une salle vide.

- Est ce toi qui m'a demandé de venir te voir? Et de t'aider?

Harry dévisagea un moment Lucian, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi jeune, l'air toujours aussi grave et adorable à la fois.

Il resta bouche bée de le revoir, sans pouvoir prononcer aucune parole et ce fut quand le vampire le secoua vivement qu'il consentit à reprendre part à la réalité.

- Oui c'est moi. Je m'appelle...

- Harry Potter, je sais, j'ai entendu parlé de toi, il parait que tu viens du futur pour changer le passé, c'est bien ca, c'est cool, et pourquoi t'as besoin de moi, tu me connais?

- Oui, je te connais Lucian, disons que tu as été l'un des derniers à avoir lutter avec nous.

- Ha, parce que de là d'où tu viens je suis mort?

- Oui. Répondit Harry sombrement. Et Ethan et Valerian aussi.

Le visage du vampire s'assombrit, on ne touchait pas à ses frères de sangs.

- Putain de merde, celui qui a fait ca va payer.

- C'est bien pour ca que je suis ici. Je dois tuer Voldemort...

Il se mit alors à lui raconter tout, depuis le début, sa vie, la prophétie, le retour du mage noir, et dans la foulée et dans son déséspoir il se mit à lui parler de chaque être cher qu'il avait perdu, et de Draco. Draco dont il n'arrivait pas à accepter la mort parce qu'il n'y croyait pas, parce qu'il ne pensait pas possible qu'il puisse continuer sans lui... Et le vampire fut déprimé d'entendre tout cela, pris tout de suite le survivant en amitié, une amitié fraternel et lui jura par Lucifer qu'il serait là à chaque instant pour l'aider dans sa tache et qu'il allait de ce pas commencer une recherche pour savoir si oui ou non, le lien de Harry était détruit.

Le jeune homme au cheveux noir regarda donc, après plus de 4 heures de bavardage intensif, son seul repère s'éloigner et rejoindre la forêt interdite avec un pincement au coeur, la dernière fois qu'il était parti ainsi, Lucian n'était jamais revenu.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco/ Ce fut un chapitre fort court..hum...

Tite-fée-cinglée/Hey, va te faire voir, tu n'as pas la vie intense que je mène...Et puis d'abord on en apprends un peu là, et puis le prochain chap sera plus long...

Draco/ Et quand est ce que j'interviens?

TFC (Diminutif pr TiteFéeCinglée)/ Ben justement, je me disais que...

Draco/ Moimoimoi! Je suis dedans, j'ai un rôle dans le prochain épisode, troooooooooooop bien!OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry/ OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

lalalalalalalalala

Reviews


	4. L'espoir

Auteur/ Tite-fée-cinglée

Titre/ Tout changer

Note/ Tout va bien, ca y est , je suis revindu !vraiment, vraiment désolé, mais mon ordi était mort, dead, capout, je pouvais plus rien faire et ca me faisait trop chier mais maintenant que tout est réparé, je peux enfin mettre le chap 4 qui est absolument trop mimi !lalalala !

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews ! je ne peux pas y répondre personnellement parce que j'ai pas le temps mais continuer à m'en mettre ca me fait trop plaisir !

Je fais un peu de pub…aller lire les fic de Speedy ( rien d'autre que ma haine…°(Elle est trop magnifique et la suite…qu'elle mettra je ne sais pas quand est trop bien aussi !halala, c'est trop bien d'être dans le même pahut qu'elle et d'être la sœur de sa meilleure amie !PARCE QUE J'AI TOUTE CES FICS EN AVANCE !lalalalala !

Et puis allez lire toute les fics de Black Némésis, elles sont trop belles !BISOUS A TOUS !

Tite-elfe.

****

**Chapitre 4/ L'espoir croise tout le monde à chaque coin de** rue ( je ne suis absolument pas inspiré pour les titres de cahp..ca se voit non ?)

Dans le noir et dans le froid, loin de tout, de la vie, des rires, dans un cachot lugubre par terre, couvert de sang, un jeune homme aux cheveux blond platine respirait difficilement, reprenant rapidement son souffle, aspirant l'air par petite bouffée par petite bouffée car plus lui aurait été fatal, quelques une de ces côtes étant brisés et risquant de perforer ses poumons, peut être même était ce déjà fait ... ?

Il n'entendait plus rien, ne pouvait plus parler à force d'avoir trop crier, des larmes simplement, roulaient le long de ses joues maladivement pâles, toutes seules, sans que leur propriétaire ne s'en rende compte.

De toute façon, il était bien trop faible, bien trop mal, bien trop seul, pour pouvoir réaliser quoique ce soit, la seule chose dont il était conscient, c'est qu'il était seul, définitivement seul et que Harry l'était aussi et au plus profond de son âme il sentait que le survivant était très mal.

Comment un lien entre deux personnes pouvaient ils traverser le temps et l'espace ? Draco ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir, l'unique chose qu'il souhaitait c'était le revoir…ou mourir pour que sa souffrance s'arrête enfin…

Il fut parcourut d'un sanglot et étouffa un cri quand une de ces côtes bougea brusquement sous le choc.

La douleur qu'il ressentit lui fit rapidement perdre connaissance et le seul son qu'on entendit avant ce la fut un murmure, brisé, douloureux mais tellement plein d'amour…

Harry… Et ce qu'il ne vit pas, ce fut la lumière blanche…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un jeune homme brun aux yeux vert reprit d'un seul coup connaissance, il regarda vivement tout autour de lui et tenta de reprendre doucement sa respiration lorsqu'il s'aperçut u'il n'y avait aucun danger. Le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire lui avait retourné les sens mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne se souvenait absolument plus de son rêve. Il se prit la tte dans les mains et tenta de se concentrer, peine perdue, la seule chose qu'il réussit à percevoir fut la fatigue et la tristesse…

Il lança un vague regard à la pendule et son estomac fit un petit bruit après qu'Harry est lu l'heure…19h30…ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas manger depuis environ 24 heures, ce qui faisait beaucoup même pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Il se leva donc et descendit jusqu'à la grande salle dans laquelle il ne tarda pas à entrer, attirant comme un aimant un silence gênant et surtout pesant. Cependant le survivant, tout plonger dans la solitude et la lassitude dans laquelle il s'était confiné, n'y prêta pas attention, peut être était ce aussi l'habitude…Il s'installa à la table des gryffondor, s'attirant les regards de ceux-ci et commença lentement à manger. Finalement les conversations, bien que moindre, reprirent peu à peu et un bouhara caractéristique de la grande salle vint bientôt résonner contre els mur de la salle.

Plusieurs minutes se passèrent ainsi, entre bavardages et coup d'œil furtif vers le voyageur temporel quand soudain une vive lumière blanchâtre envahit toute la pièce, aveuglant chacune des personnes présentes. Harry se leva d'un bond, la baguette en main et fixant, alerte chaque recoin de la salle, tentant d'apercevoir le plus petite mouvement suspect…mais rien ne vint et la lumière disparut petit à petit révélant au milieu de la salle, par terre, sur le carrelage froid, une fine silhouette tremblante, apparemment inconsciente…une silhouette dont les cheveux d'un blond proche du blanc et un peu ensanglanté s'étendait sur le sol, formant comme une auréole autour du visage pâle et tremblant du jeune homme.

Le survivant en mit qu'un demi seconde pour réaliser…

Draco…murmura t-il avant de se précipiter sur le corps de son amant. Draco, reprit il en lui caressant la joue après s'être laisser tomber à genoux à ses côtés.

Le blond ne réagit pas mais un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, sûrement inconsciemment.

Harry prit alors l'apparition dans ces bras et sortit de la salle à grandes enjambées, avant de se mettre à courir et d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Pompresh poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant l'état du garçon blond mai s'empressa de le soigner, jetant un léger regard à Harry, elle s'aperçut que celui était complètement paniqué, et totalement perdu, il le cachait certes, très bien mais c'était ainsi, elle n'avait pas fait des études supplémentaires en psychomagie pour ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Elle s'afféra donc vivement au chevet de jeune homme et lui fit peu à peu reprendre des couleurs, et puis enfin, après deux heures et quart de soin intensif, elle rejoignit son bureau où Harry l'attendait, tremblant de trouille à l'idée de perdre le nouveau venu et s'assit.

Ne vous en faites pas, dit elle en avisant la mine inquiète du survivant, il est tiré d'affaire, il dort pour l'instant, je lui ai administré une potion de sommeil sans rêve, il a besoin de repos et d'un bon moi de convalescence. Est-ce que vous savez qui lui a fait ça ?

Harry fixait la jeune infirmière d'un regard vide, il mit quelques secondes à répondre à la question.

Voldemort. Souffla t-il. Et il se leva, quitta le bureau et alla s'installer au bord du lit de son ange blond. Le brun prit la main de l'autre et la serra très fort, lui murmurant toute les excuse, tout les mots d'amour qu'il avait souhaiter lui dire depuis qu'il était parti, mots qu'il croyait ne plus jamais pouvoir lui dire …Et pourtant Draco était là, vivant et grâce à Pompresh, il allait guérir.

Harry s'étendit à côtés de Draco et le prit dans ces bras, le blond, dans son sommeil se blottit contre le brun et calla sa tête dans son cou. Harry resta là, éveillé, un bon moment, aspirant à pleine bouffée l'odeur d'amande douce de son amant et finit par se laisser bercer par sa respiration.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TFC / voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Dray/ OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !JE VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS !

Harry/ Youpiiiiiiiiii !Sinon y aura quoi dans le prochain, on va baiser toute la…

TFC / Hey ? ca va pas, t malade ( mais enfin Hub, mais…t'es malade !) Attends en plus jen ai dit plein avant alors mince…

Lucian/ Et on va me voir moi ?

Ethan/ Et moi ?

Valerian/ Moi ?

TFC / QUI LES A LAISSE ENTRER ?

Harry/ Heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu …

TFC/ D'accords…Bon je vais vous laissez et allez me cacher au fond de mon lit…

Valerian/ Avec moi ?

TFC/ Quoi ? NON ! T canon mais t un vampire ! Bon je vous laisse tout le monde ! Bisous

Tite-fée-cinglée.


	5. je t'aime

Auteur/ Tite-fée-cinglée

Titre/ Tout changer

Note/ Halalala, deux chapitres en deux jours, on sent que je veux me faire pardonner du temps perdu…Enfin je suis contente que vous soyez contente que Harry est content que Draco est reveindu… !A vrai dire…moi aussi je suis contente…Bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ça aurait été trop triste qu'il soit mort…Draco/ Je confirme, ça aurait de la merde comme fic !

Enfin bref, je vais essayer de faire plus long, un peu…

Gros bisous à tous et merci pour les reviews !

Tcho !

Chapitre 4/ Je t'aime.

La première chose que 'il fit en ouvrant les yeux…Ben fut de les refermer, la deuxième fut de réaliser que la lumière qui venait présentement de lui griller la rétine était vive, blanche et caractéristique d'une certaine infirmerie bien connu. Alors, à peine cette nouvelle information enregistrer, sans avoir peur de se faire re-griller la rétine, un certain blond magnifique du nom de Draco Lucius Gabriel Angélus Malfoy ouvrit ou plutôt rouvrit brusquement les deux yeux et observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait…qui se révéla être belle et bien l'infirmerie de Poudlard, cette bonne vieille école de sorcellerie, normalement au main de Voldemort depuis environ quinze grosses heures, enfin pour ce qu'il s'en souvenait, peut être cala faisait il plus ?

Mais de toute façon, il y avait dans là, maintenant, dans la seconde un assez gros point d'interrogation qui survolait le joli visage de Draco Malfoy. Que foutait il dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard alors que la dernière fois qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, et bien vite refermé, il se trouvait au fond d'un cachot lugubre, à essayer d'endiguer la douleur qui lui vrillait tout le corps sans exception aucune.

La réponse lui vint au bout d'une demi seconde quand il s'aperçut que quelque chose...ou quelqu'un serrait sa main, le blond tourna vivement la tête vers la précédamment-cité-main et faillit mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque. Là, tenant sa main dans la sienne, la tête posé juste à côté, ces cheveux noirs éparpillés tout autour de sa tête, la visage étendu et l'air paisible, là donc, se trouvait le rayon de soleil de la vie du blond…

Harry…Murmura t-il.

Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il retenta mais de nouveau, aucun bruit ne traversa les lèvres du blond. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi ? Draco tenta vainement de recommencer et remua un peu, réveillant de ce fait le brun, qui papillonna un moment des yeux avant d'apercevoir le blond et de sourire, les yeux illuminés. Cette vision fit oublier un temps à Draco qu'il était apparemment devenu muet.

Mon ange…Comment tu as fait pour venir ? J'était mort de trouille...Je …merde, Dray, je crois que jamais je n'aurai pu.

Harry serrait son Draco dans ces bras mais voyant que le blond ne disait rien, Harry se recula, l'inquiétude clairement visible dans ces yeux. Il fixa le blond qui s'empressa de le rassurer par un baiser, passionné, tendre, brutal, bref, un baiser qui avait été suspendu dans la vie trop longtemps.

Draco se dégagea ensuite et fit un signe à Harry en montrant sa gorge, Harry ne comprit d'abord pas mais quand il vit Draco murmurer son nom et que rien ne vint à ses oreilles il comprit.

Tu ne peux pas parler ? Demanda Draco même s'il connaissat la réponse.

Draco acquiesca et serra les mains du survivant dans les siennes. Celui-ci l'embrassa de nouveau.

Madame Pompresh ! Appela t-il après s'être un peu reculer.

La jeune infirmière arriva rapidement et sourit en voyant les deux jeunes hommes réveillé et visiblement heureux.

Il ne peut plus parler. Lui dit Harry… Et l'infirmière se rembrunit. Elle savait très bien pourquoi et soupconnait les deux garcon d'en être aussi conscient qu'elle.

Oui, je penses que c'est normal. Ca doit venir…Enfin…Vous avez dû beaucoup crier non ? Murmura t-elle.

Draco détourna la tête et Harry lui caressa tendrement la joue en caressant de son autre main celle du serpentard.

Est-ce qu'il pourra reparler ? Demanda finalement le brun.

Oui, oui, il pourra, il faut du temps, simplement du temps. Je vous le promets, vous reparlerez jeune homme.

Draco la fixa un instant et lui offrit un sourire de gratitude, l'infirmière hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance et les laissa de nouveau seul.

Harry s'approcha alors de Draco et l'embrassa, encore. Il ne voulait plus sentir autre chose que les lèvre de blond sur les siennes, ca lui avait trop manqué.

Tu m'as tellement manqué… Murmura t-il contre les lèvres du blond qui sourit, signifiant que ca avait été de même pour lui.

Il se retrouvèrent bien vite tout les deux sous les couvertures mais n'allèrent pas bien loin, le repos ayant été exigé par l'infirmière. Draco, de toute façon, s'endormit dans l'étreinte de son ange un sourire aux lèvres.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Une semaine plus tard, Draco réussit à se tenir debout et fut autorisé par l'infirmière à quitter l'infirmerie, Harry l'emmena donc dans leurs appartements et le fit se coucher, dans leur lit.

Tu sais que je t'aime toi. Glissa Harry à l'oreille du blond alors qu'il venait de le coucher et qu'il était assait à califourchon sur lui.

Draco sourit et caressa tendrement le visage du survivant, les yeux rêveurs. Harry s'approcha un peu et frotta son nez contre celui de son autre qui passa ces bras autour du cou du gryffondor et l'attira plus près, avant de lui capturer ces lèvres.

Oui, maintenant tout serait plus simple et il pourrait vaincre, il pourrait venger tout ceux qu'il fallait venger, il pourrait être heureux…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TFC/ llalalalalalalala !voili voilou…Alors ?

Draco/ Bien, bien bien bien……………………………TU AS DECIDE DE ME FAIRE SOUFFRIR LONGTEMPS COMME CA ?

TFC/ Mais heuuuuu…T avec ton riry non ?

Draco/ MAIS JE PEUX PLUS PARLER….

TFC / En tout cas là, on t'entends.

Harry/ ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiii, mon Dray il est vivant, dommage qu'il y est pas de scène plus explicite…

TFC/ Hey non mais ça va pas ! Je laisse les lecteurs visualiser la scène.

Draco/ Beu c'est nul.

TFC / Bande de vieux pervers !

Lucian/ Pervers ? vous m'avez appelez ?

TFC/ MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL FOUT LA LUI ?

Lucian/ Qui moi ? Ben heu, j'étais pas invité ? Petit regard de chien battue qui fait littéralement fondre l'auterisse sur son clavier…beurk c'est dégueulasse…

TFC / Mais si bien sûr que t invité…

Lucian/ Ha ouai, c'est vrai, youpi….ENTRER LES MECS ? C'EST BON ? TOUT EST ARRANGER.

TFC/ Voyant défiler devant elle un nombre incalculable de vampire, démon, ange, harpies…harpies ? BRODEL DE MERDE !Virer moi ca.

Valerian/ Passant son bras autour des épaules de la pauvres auteurine Calmes toi Enola, tout va bien, tu vas bien, tu es gais, tout te plait.

TFC/ C'est toi qui est gay, Val. Moi je suis jsute crevé alors je vais me coucher, bonsoir. Par dignement vers sa chambre

ET LUCIAN T'AS INTERET A CE QUE LA BARRAQUE SOIT NIQUEL DEMAIN MATIN…Sinon je te vire de ma fic…. » Et on appris quelque temps plus tard que Lucian avait péri dans les flammes de l'enfer… »

Lucian/ Whaou non, t malade. Promis je rangerai. Dit il une bouteille de vodka dans la main.

TFC /…reviews, quand même, ayez pitié de moi…

Bisous


	6. lalalala

Hello tout le monde.

PARDONNEZ MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII JE SUIS DESOLE !

Bon je vous explique. De par le fait que g un monceau de boulot pas croyable, que g mon bac blanc mercredi prochain, que mes profs ont trouvés futé de foutre en mm temps un tas de contrôle méchamment inquiétant, que je ne suis pas une grande bosseuse, que je n'est pratiquement pas le temps d'aller sur l'ordi, que en plus g un putain de concert de piano et que mon morceau je le connais, bon d'accord je le connais bien mais g du le bosser expresso dans la semaine dernière…DoCtor Gradus ad Parnassum de Debussy, vous connaissez ? Ca fait cinq pages, c un sympathique petit morceau ! enfin bref, par rapport à toutes ces diverses raisons qui ont de graves conséquences si pas prise en compte je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je suis dans l'obligation de………………………………………………………………………………………

retardé un chouia mes tites fics, c a dire dans…ho aller, une petites quinzaine de jours, et passer ce délai, je vous mettrai un chapitre des Deux, et puis un long, un beau, un joyeux…heu bon, la ca dépend du contexte !hein, on scomprend !

Bon, sur ce, Gros bisous à tous et merci à tout ce qui me lise pour leur patiente, parce que étant moi-même une liseuse de fic, je sais ce que c de devoir attendre des semaines et des semaines, c d'ailleurs pourquoi je souhaitais vous faire cette lettre d'excuse…

Vraiment, en espérant obtenir votre humble pardon, je vous souhaite le bonsoir…a bientôt !

BISOUNOURSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

TFC, Lucian, Ethan, Valerian, Drago, Harry, James, Sirius, Rémus, Sora accessoirement…merde jcrois que jviens de me faire griller…comprennes ce qui peuve….

Jvous adoooooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre !

Bisous

Jviens d'mapercevoir que jaurai pu faire un chapitre la…non c pas vrai !

BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS


	7. Chapitre 6

Auteur/Tite-fée-cinglé…

Titre/ Tout changer.

Disclaimer/ Tout est à la charmante JK Rowlings qui n'est pas si charmante que ca puisqu'elle nous a qd mm tué notre piti Sirius…enfin bon bref…apparemment elle va faire virer Draco du bon côté donc ! Lalalala, moi y en a être trop heureuse !

Note/ Hum…bon…pardonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! je suis désolé, vraiment, je suis impardonnable, moi qui déteste tout les gens qui osent abandonné leurs fics, celles qui sont magnifiques…enfin, me revoilà…après des semaines de boulots, de bac blanc, de monceaux de boulots, me revoilà, en cher et en os, prête à écrire la suite…

Donc la voici…

Chapitre 6. Quand on a pas forcément tord de se dire que finalement le bonheur n'est pas si loin…

Le temps, en ce matin d'octobre était chaud et doux, portant encore les séquelles de l'été brûlant que les anglais avaient eu le bonheur de vivre.

Draco, qui avait depuis quelques jours seulement retrouvé sa voix, était assis sur une pierre, non loin du lac, le regard perdue dans le vague, à ressasser de façon plutôt malsaine toutes les horreurs que Voldemort lui avait mise dans la tête.

Harry était, lui, à la bibliothèque et tentait de comprendre pourquoi le lien ne ressurgissait toujours pas…

« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir là ? » Demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, sortant ainsi Draco de ses pensées lugubres.

Le jeune serpentard tourna la tête doucement vers la jeune fille et tomba dans un océan d'émeraudes…les mêmes yeux queson petit ange.

Tendrement, Draco sourit et hocha la tête. Lily s'assit donc à côté du blond et après un court silence elle entama la conversation.

« Je m'appelle Lily Evans, et toi ? »

« Draco Malfoy, pour vous servir mademoiselle Evans…Il lui offrit un sourire radieux et elle ne pu empêcher ses joues de rougir légèrement.

« Hey, ne rougit pas, je ne te dragues pas…Je n'ai pas envie de m'opposer à un Potter, je sais de source sûr qu'ils sont extrêmement jaloux. »

Elle éclata de rire, pas gêner pour un sou et planta ses yeux dans les orbes métalliques du petit serpent.

« J'ai cru comprendre cela, môssieur Malfoy…Cependant ne vous avisez point de draguer Mon Potter à moi…vous avez le votre ! »

A ces mots, le serpent écarquilla les yeux…elle avait l'esprit vif la jolie maman d'Harry.

« Je te le promets, le mien me suffit amplement ! »

Lily sourit de toutes ses dents et hocha la tête.

« Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu viens du futur ». Ce n'était pas une question mais le blond hocha quand même la tête, un vague sourire triste aux lèvres. « Tu as l'air moins violent que…comment s'appelle t-il déjà…? » Elle plissa les yeux tentant de se souvenir.

« Harry, Harry Potter, souvient-en Lily, c'est ton fils… ». Fit Draco sombrement.

La mâchoire de Lily se décrocha et ses yeux se voilèrent.

« Mais…il a l'air si triste. »

« Il n'a pas eu une vie heureuse, aucun de nous n'en a eu…Tu sais, de là d'où nous venons, même si, en apparence, tout est pareil, avec la guerre qui est là aussi et tout ça…enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous, nous l'avons perdu la guerre et nous avons connu toutes les horreurs qu'une telle perte peut provoqué, je pense que même sans l'avoir vécu tu peux comprendre ce que s'est . Tu as déjà du entendre parler des attentats que Voldemort et ses sbires organisent, de la monstruosité de la chose, des moyens qu'ils emploient…Imagines toi ça, tout les jours, les nuits, les cris, les suppliques, les sorts de tortures…On les a tous expérimenté…et je crois que chacun de nous a souhaité au plus profond de son cœur mourir, à un moment ou un autre parce que…je crois que…finalement…nous ne somme pas très courageux…

Lily était choqué, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus visible sur son visage.

« Comment…Comment peux tu dire ça…alors que vous êtes là, aujourd'hui…vivant, et prêt à tuer l'autre serpent. Vous êtes en vie, vous avez enduré des choses atroces apparemment, mais pourtant vous êtes toujours en vie…ne dis pas que tu n'es pas courageux…je sais ce que s'est d'être lâche, de vouloir tout abandonné, de vouloir tout plaqué…mes parents sont moldus…enfin était…Voldemort en a finit avec eux l'an dernier, il les a tué et je sais que si James, Rémus et Sirius n'avaient pas été là, je n'aurais pas survécu parce que je me détestait…parce que tout était de ma faute et… »

Draco sourit doucement et caressa tendrement la joue de la jeune fille, essuyant les quelques larmes qui y coulaient.

« Tu ressembles à Harry… Lui aussi a tendance à tout vouloir se mettre sur le dos…la mort de ses parents ». Son sourire triste s'accentua. « La mort de son parrain, de ses amis…de tout le monde…Parce qu'une foutue prophétie a décrété que c'était lui qui devait en finir avec Voldemort, il se met tout sur le dos, répétant que si il n'avait pas existé, vous seriez encore en vie, Potter et toi, que si il…je sais pas ce qu'il aurait voulu, enfin, avec des si…tous ne serait peut être pas mort…et moi j'ai passé cette dernière année à lui rentrer dans le crâne que ce n'était pas sa faute, et ça ne l'est pas…Tout ça c'est à cause de LUI. Et la mort de tes parents, Lily, c'est pareil…pourquoi voudrais tu y être pour quelque chose…parce que tu es une sorcière. Lily, tu as donné ta vie pour sauver ton fils, tu es la femme la plus courageuse qu'il m'est été donné de rencontré, et Merlin sait si j'en ai rencontré des femmes fortes ! Tu n'as pas à te rendre responsable de la mort des autres parce que c'est ça qu'il veut… ».

Les yeux de Lily étaient illuminés et un sourire éclatant éclairait son visage baigné de larmes.

« Merci… »

Draco rit un petit peu.

« Y a pas de quoi , vraiment, c'était un plaisir, maintenant excuses moi mais je vais te raccompagner à ton dortoir parce que si je ne rejoins pas ton fils dans les dix secondes qui suivent, je vais me faire autopetitsuicider, allez viens ! »

Lily sourit et saisit la main que Draco lui tendait. Il se dirigeait vers le château quand quelqu'un sortit en courant comme un dératé de la forêt interdite, quelqu'un que Draco connaissait bien. Le serpentard tira Lily derrière lui et courut à la rencontre de l'homme.

« Lucian ! » Et le vampire s'arrêta, dévisageant le nouveau venu, blond, beau, fin…et les yeux gris…

« Hé Merde ! » Fit il quand Draco et Lily l'eurent rejoint.

« Quoi ? » Répondit le brun étonné…

« Rien…enfin c'est pas important, des mangemorts arrivent, Tom doit être là aussi, et il faut que tu trouves Harry rapidement parce que sa cicatrice, d'après ce que j'ai lu, reprendra du service d'un coup lorsque Voldemort sera prêt de lui et à mon avis, ça ne va pas être sans douleur… ». Lucian fixa un instant le visage choqué de Draco et reprit. « Tu est bien Draco Malfoy…Blond, beau, yeux gr… » Mais le beau blond en question venait de partir en courant comme un fou, traînant une Lily un peu déboussolé mais limite consciente de ce qui se passait quand même, derrière lui. Il entra dans le hall, suivit de Lucian qui les avait suivit après avoir lever des yeux dépités au ciel.

« Toi, va prévenir Dumbledore qu'ils attaquent…vite ». Le 5e année de Serdaigle ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et après avoir considérablement blêmit, se mit à courir le plus vite possible pour rejoindre le bureau de directeur.

Draco lui, prit la direction opposé et entra deux secondes plus tard dans la bibliothèque où Harry était, debout, le visage pâle et le corps tremblant. Une douleur visible peignant son visage.

« Harry ! » Draco, tenant toujours Lily par la main se précipita sur le brun qui lui fit un pâle sourire avant d'aviser la présence du vampire.

« Ils arrivent n'est ce pas ? »

Le vampire acquiesça doucement.

« Ethan et Val vont arrivés avec du renfort, on a envoyé une lettre à l'ordre du vieux fou pour les prévenir de l'attaque. Est-ce que ça va aller toi, je voulais te prévenir avant de ce qui allait se passer avec ta cicatrice mais avec la rumeur de l'attaque… ».

« Pas grave, ça va aller… ». Il remarqua alors la présence de Lily. « Lily, retournes dans ton dortoir, dis à tous ce que tu croises de rejoindre le leur et recrutes des 7e et 6e pour aider, d'accords ? ». La rousse acquiesça et sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque, suivit rapidement de Draco, Harry et Lucian qui rejoignirent le hall et de ce fait, Dumbledore et les professeurs.

« Comment savez vous pour l'attaque ? » Demanda le directeur anxieux en regardant la forêt.

« J'ai des amis qui font parti des mangemorts…Ils m'ont prévenu de l'attaque…Ils vont nous aider. » Répondit Lucian.

« Bien… » Plusieurs élèves entrèrent alors dans le hall. Des grands, des 7e et 6e, avec à leur tête Lily qui fit un sourire bienveillant à Harry et Draco.

Et alors que les deux voyageurs temporels refaisaient volte-face vers le parc, des ombres noires surgirent de la forêt.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

TFC/Alors ?

Lucian/ alors on me voit…donc chapitre super…FANTASTIQUE !

Draco/ Et moi je parles, donc c'est fort bien aussi je trouves !

Harry/ Et moi je ne parles presque pas…je ne souffres presque pas…mais je donnes des ordres…c bien, suis content !

Lily/ Et moi g un grand rôle…youpi !

TFC/ Bref tout le monde il est content, génial…peut être que…pour le prochain chap…heu…

Tous/ Quoi ?

TFC/ Hof ! Rien. Bisous à tous, j'espère que ca vous aura plus cette suite…

Laissez des tites reviews !


	8. chapitre 7

Auteur/Tite-fée-cinglé…

Titre/ Tout changer.

Disclaimer/ Tout est à la charmante JK Rowlings qui n'est pas si charmante que ca puisqu'elle nous a qd mm tué notre piti Sirius…enfin bon bref…apparemment elle va faire virer Draco du bon côté donc ! Lalalala, moi y en a être trop heureuse !

Note/ Je vais vous dire un secret…j'ai enregistrer le chapitre sous le nom de Broot…pourquoi, J'sais pas mais j'trouves ca trop drôle donc je vous le dis…Oui je suis fatigué, je sais, ca se ressens ! Enfin bref, voili voilou…

RARRRRRRRRR :

Dawn456 :Missi bocou pour ta review même si elle était pas très longue, c gentil de me mettre ton avis et je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Bisounours !

Vert emeraude/ Kikou toi ! Je crois que j'ai du te voir sur à peu près toute mes fics…Je vais te l'avouer, je publie aussi sous le pseudo de Fliflou…Et je crois t'avoir déjà lu dessus non ? Enfin voila, trop contente que tu adores…a vrai dire moi aussi je l'adores cette petite fific mais il faut aussi que je finisse perdue dans un autre monde mais pour l'instant je veux avancer celle-la..tu as lu l'autre ? Gros bisous !

Crystal d'avalon : Hello vous ! Toi par contre je suis persuadé de t'avoir lu sur toutes mes fics, enfin un bon nombre ! Tu passes ta vie sur ou quoi ! Moi aussi donc comme ça on est deux ! Grosses bises !

Sev Snape : Sevyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…chou ! Faire mes chapitres plus longs…heu ben je sais pas, ça dépend de l'inspiration, de si je trouves que la fin que je mets se finit bien come ca avec un tit peu de sadisme…y a plein de critères à prendre en compte tu vois ! J'avoues que j'ai fait plus long dans les chapitres et que cette fics en ai particulièrement dépourvu mais bon ! On peut pas tout avoir ! Cependant je vais faire un effort ! Bisous.

Merci à tout les autres qui m'ont laissés des reviews pour les lointains chapitres…Je vous répondrais aux prochaines reviews que vous me mettrez, promis !

BISOUS TOUT LE MONDE !

Chapitre 6 : Et qu'on s'aperçoit que finalement non.

Des ombres noires, machiavélique, ignobles, qui faisaient froid dans le dos à toute l'école, élèves et profs confondus.

Seuls Harry et Draco semblaient calme, enfin en apparence…Il savait qu'il fallait rester calme devant ces bestioles, bestioles que les deux jeunes ne croyaient pas revoir un jour, bestioles qu'ils croyaient non-existente dans ce temps, persuadés que Tom les avait créés après son retour.

Enfin bref, elles étaient là et faute de pouvoir faire autre chose, il allait falloir lutter…Ensemble.

Draco put facilement s'apercevoir que des détraqueurs suivaient les bestioles, il s'en serait douté mais les voir vraiment, alors que ça faisait bien…aller deux semaines qu'il n'en avait pas vu…Cela créait une légère tension en lui, et il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il en était de même pour son petit ange.

Plusieurs personnes étaient maintenant sorti du collège et attendaient, l'air résigné que les êtres des ténèbres attaquent…Mais ils n'en firent rien et Harry sentit un courant glacé parcourir son dos. Ils attendaient quelque chose, quelque chose qui allait probablement arriver d'un coup en faisant des dégâts.

Il fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même, fixant tout ce qui pouvait avoir l'air suspect, Draco, l'ayant remarqué fit de même, suivit rapidement de Dumbledore. Et c'est à ce moment là que toutes les bestioles attaquèrent, ne laissant pratiquement le temps à personne de réagir.

Plusieurs lueurs noires fusèrent vers les élèves, certains crièrent, d'autres regardèrent impuissant, tandis que comme au ralenti, Draco et Harry se retournaient.

Le survivant écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et d'horreur et tandis brusquement la main avant de murmurer un mot, un seul, une incantation…et toutes les lueurs quelles qu'elles furent s'évaporèrent.

Un lourd silence s'abattit en moins de deux secondes sur tout le terrain mais ne dura pas plus…Les élèves venaient d'engager le combat…

Le survivant et le blond se battaient avec hargne, se protégeant l'un l'autre en même temps que les autres élèves, d'un regard ils se séparèrent, Draco se rapprocha de Lily, tandis que Harry faisait de même avec Rémus et Sévérus qui se battaient…l'un contre l'autre. Un sort violent et plutôt dangereux fila en direction de Rémus, sort qui fut arrêté par Harry qui fixa le serpentard en s'en rapprochant rapidement.

"Arrête ça Sévérus, bats toi contre eux."

Les yeux noirs du futur professeurs de potion se fixèrent aux deux émeraudes et brillèrent un instant. Snape, au plus grand désarroi de Rémus, acquiesça alors et se tourna vers le mal…le mal dans toute sa splendeur.

Harry fit de même et fixa à son tour les ténèbres avec un air de profonde indifférence lié à une pointe de dégoût quelque part.

Ils tendirent au même moment leurs baguettes et s'ensuivit une valse endiablée avec le diable lui-même qui avait pris toutes l'apparence de toutes ces créations maléfiques…détraqueurs, d'ange des ténèbres, de fées…

De pleins de bestioles très désagréable…Mais pas de trace de LUI.

La bataille dura des heures, des cris retentissaient un peu partout et Harry, dans un accès de fureur après avoir vu un sort atteindre son parrain, créa un bouclier si puissant qu'il repoussa toutes les créatures des ténèbres qui restaient.

Le même silence qui avait précédé la bataille se fit entendre et un soupir collectif de soulagement retentit après plusieurs minutes, minutes d'attente…attente pour savoir si tout ça était bien finit…et manifestement oui.

(nda/ j'aurais bien arrêter là mais je crois que c'est un peu court non !)

« Ecoutez moi tous, que tout ceux qui sont en bonne état amène les blessés dans la grande salle, professeur Chourave, s'il vous plait, appelez immédiatement Sainte Mangouste, l'infirmière ne pourra jamais s'occuper de tout le monde. » Ordonna le directeur d'une voix dure mais où pointait véritablement un grand soulagement…à première vue il n'y avait pas trop de blessé grave et encore moins de morts…il espérait d'ailleurs qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Le dîner avait réuni tout les élèves en état comme si rien ne s'était passé et chacun mangeait doucement, en se remémorant tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée.

Draco et Harry étaient assis à la table des Gryffondors et discutaient entre eux, de façon à ce que personne ne les entende.

"Ces bestioles ne devraient pas être là Harry, elles ne sont pas sensés exister à cette époque bordel…Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire…de ce que nous avons probablement fait ?"

Le brun se prit d'une manière désespérée la tête dans les mains.

"Tout est de ma faute putain…c'est pas vrai, merde."Les larmes venaient frapper lentement mais sûrement contre les paupières exténué du survivant qui n'arrivait même plus à penser convenablement, la bataille d'aujourd'hui l'ayant totalement crevé.

"Tu devrais aller dormir un peu mon ange, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien."

"Dray, je m'en fous…il faut trouver ce qu'il se passe, je sais pas moi…il doit bien y avoir une explication à tout ce bordel merde !" Dit il un peu trop vivement s'attirant de ce fait plusieurs regards interrogateurs.

"Notre présence ici en est une flagrante Harry."

"Est-ce que nous venons d'accélérer la destruction du monde ?" Demanda le gryffondor.

"Non, je ne pense pas, nous pouvons toujours tués Voldemort avant que ça tourne vraiment au vinaigre mais il faut faire vite…il faudrait réussir à provoquer un truc, une bataille, un affrontement."

"Je pourrais lui lancer un défi ? Lui proposer un duel…Ca serait rapide et efficace." Murmura t-il.

Le visage du blond se crispa, c'était une solution, probablement la meilleure…Mais c'était aussi la chose la plus risqué à tenter.

"Je suis d'accords mon ange, mais…"

"Pas de mais Dray…c'est décidé."

Drago ne répondit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins, c'était aussi suicidaire que faisable, aussi dangereux que nécessaire et il connaissait suffisamment la gravité de la situation et le caractère d'Harry pour savoir que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

Il allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche quand Dumbledore vint vers eux et interpella Harry et Draco, souhaitant leur parler immédiatement.

L'ancien serpentard fronça les sourcil et lança un regard interrogateur à un Harry qui serrait les dents. Apparemment il n'aimait pas du tout le ton employé par le directeur.

Ils se levèrent en même temps et suivirent en silence le vieil homme.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors, est ce que c'était plus ou moins long ?

Pas de petites scenette aujourd'hui j'ai une bestioles dans la manches qui est en train de me piquer et ca fait trop mal donc…

Gros bisous et laissez moi une tite reviews !


End file.
